Sometimes They Come Back
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: After the band broke up, the friendship everyone had created broke...Three years later, a new hip English teacher come to Horace Green High and decides to do a preduction of a play.."Grease". The now 16 year old's love acting and music..So, what will happ
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Everything was gloomy in Staten Island that day. The sun was hidden behind dark grey clouds, the air smelt of rain. Usually on days like these rock music blasted through the windows of a small apartment. Inside that apartment laid a world of rock 'n' roll. Bright smiles were plastered on the faces of twelve thirteen year olds. Music was something they all needed. Something they had become accustomed too. But, today it was different. Everything was quiet..No music came out of the windows, no laughing..No smiles were plastered on the children's faces..Just frowns.  
"I don't get it" Summer said, her bottom lip pouting "Why do you have to leave?"  
"I already explained this to you...No Vacancy needs me again!" Dewey exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air "Since I have become permanently sober and have learned my ways to gaining success...They just want me back"  
"Fuck that" Alicia said, angrily "You're just in it for the goddamn money..You know it's true. You just don't want us anymore"  
"No..That is not it" Dewey said  
"Yes, it is. Alicia is right" Katie said "Fame, fortune, groupies...That's all you want. That is all too""  
"No! No! No! You all just don't understand..We need this" Dewey said, in a pleading tone  
"It's not "we" anymore" Leonard said  
"Shut up! Dewey is not in this for the money..He's going to help us make it big" Marta said, tears streaming down her cheeks  
"Get a clue, Blondie" Alicia said "This is a ditch..A permanent ditch and you would know that but all the hair dye you use has killed way to many brain-cells"  
"Shut the hell up, you stupid ho" Marta said, trying to defend herself  
"You did not just go there" Alicia said, standing up from her seat and walking over to Marta "Oh...You didn't"  
"I did" Marta said, standing up so Alicia and her were face-to-face  
"Calm down! We need to work this out" Summer said  
"No.We can't calm down Summer" Zack said "This is really bad..Really, really bad and all you're doing is watching us? Not doing anything at all? You're the manager, you have a reasonability"  
"I can't control everything!" Summer exclaimed  
"You have to! Quit being idiotic and figure this out!" Zack yelled  
"Oh! You guys are all so exasperating!" Summer yelled "I quit!"  
"Me too" Alicia said, grabbing her backpack and walking out of the apartment  
"Oh my God...This is bad" Freddy said, hesitantly looking around the room  
"I quit too" Marta said, walking to the doorway 'Screw you, Dewey..I'll never forgive you for this"

There was an awkward silence...No one knew what to do. Was it the end of the band? Half of the kids didn't know what to think. Fighting continued, not about Dewey, but about the kids personal problems. Secrets came out, they all learned what the remaining members thought of themselves...Katie and Freddy broke up, Tomika and Lawrence broke up...Everything just cracked. Friendships were killed...Young love was lost. Everything was messed up...School of Rock was no more.

(A/N: I know, I know...Short and stupid. The next chapter will be way longer. I promise...I'm going to make this an interesting story, y'all. So, hold on tight till it gets to that point. R&R)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Marta Hale, pulled her long, beautiful strawberry-blonde hair into a high ponytail. It was her first day of 10th grade at Horace Green high and she was dreading the moment she walked through those doors, every second. It was bad enough that her best friend, Leah Hoffstatler moved to Canada the year before. It was even worse that she had barely other friends other than Leah. Enemies were the only other people who surrounded her in grade 10. Sworn blood enemies. Sighing, the small teen grabbed her messenger backpack and ran down a long staircase, briskly walking out the front door of her home.

The day was sunny and bright. Something that do did not fit Marta's mood. Cloudy and dark was the way she saw everything right now. She didn't know how this day was going to be..If anything interesting would occur. It only took a matter of minutes to arrive at Horace Green High School. Pulling at the bottom of her red tee shirt, Marta slowly walked up to the school's entrance, closing her eyes along the way. She knew it around her, she was going to make it into the school with opening her eyes one bit. Which was a stupid mistake, because one minute the girl was on her feet and the other, she was on the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw none other than Freddy Jones, resident pimp-player extraordinare, standing over her, His blonde hair was perfectly spiked, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Well if it isn't little Marta Hale" Freddy said, with a sneer

"Jones" Marta said, glaring at the handsome boy

"I'm surprised you even said anything to me just then" Freddy said "Because you hate me so much"

"That's true...I do hate you" Mart a said, irritated by his mimicking

Freddy snickered, walking off. Damn it. That stupid pimp walk of his made Marta so angry. He was not like the old Freddy...Not one bit. Realizing she was still on the ground, Marta started to stand up, only to see a hand in front of her. Zack Mooneyham. The only person Marta really talked to out of her past, she generously accepted his hand and was whisked up onto her feet. She bent over to pick up her books and sighed.

"Thanks" Marta said, looking up at Zack

But, he was gone. Just like that he had disappeared. Mysterious was one word to describe that boy. Marta shook her head, walking up the steep steps and into Horace Green. The halls were abuzz with people from grade seven to twelve. Laughs and cries were heard from around and Marta couldn't help but smile. She remembered this kind of happiness. Walking to her assigned locker, Marta threw her bag into it, quickly shutting the door. Her first class was English/Drama 101. This was a new class from grade ten. A new teacher also. She bit her lip walking towards the assigned room, room "38B." Finding the room was relatively easy for Marta, because it had been her study hall room the year before. She stepped inside the classroom and saw people who she had been dreading to see..Those people she hated..Drowning this thought, Marta shook her head again, looking for a desk. Good god. Only two were open..One behind Freddy and the other behind Katie Brown. Marta choose the one behind Katie.

Katie was one of Marta's many enemies. Though she had really never did anything wrong. Katie was beautiful. Long black hair, pulled up into a messy bun. A red-and-black pleated mini-skirt, red lacy tank-top, fishnet and army-like boots. She was a punk-rocker. Obsessed with her bass guitar. Katie turned around and looked at Marta, her chocolate brown eyes blank. Katie and Marta had been best friends back then, but everything was different now. Very different.

"Um..Hi" Katie said, curious why Marta would choose to sit behind her of all people

"Hi" Marta said, quickly

Katie didn't bother to say anymore. She knew Marta hated her, everyone hated Katie. Except that one person..Never mind, she could think about that right now. Katie looked up at the front of the room to see Freddy wooing some innocent new girl. "God, I actually feel sorry for her" Katie thought, shaking her head. (A/N: People shake their head and sigh a lot, don't they?) Marta noticed this too and sighed deeply, waiting for the teacher to arrive. And she did. A woman walked into the class room, but not just any woman..A young woman! She sat at her desk and smiled at the classroom.

"Everyone take a seat" The teacher said "I'm Ms. Guerrero. This is my first year as an teacher. I will be teaching you English and Drama 101. You're lucky you have me. I like my students to have fun in class"

"Woo! Fun! Yes! The kind of fun I like?" Freddy asked

"It depends" Ms. Guerrero said "What kind of fun do you like?"

"Drinking, smoking, pimping" Freddy said, smirking "The usual"

"The usual, huh? Well, you won't be doing any of those things in my classroom"

"Damn" Freddy said

"Ah..That's another good thing. I let you swear in here. As long as it's not words like: "fuck.."" Ms. Guerrero said

"Oh my God. A teacher just said fuck..Wow" Alicia Allen said, sarcastically

"And who are you?: Ms. Guerrero asked, getting up and walking over next to Alicia

"Alicia Allen" Alicia said, leaning back in her chair

"Hmm. Careless teenager" Ms. Guerrero said "I was one too once..Anyway's, we are doing a play this year. A musical production. I don't know what it is yet. I am still thinking. Maybe I'll know by the end of class"

"I love acting" A voice from the back of the room said

Everyone turned around to see Summer Hathaway, her hands shaking and her eyes wide. Coffee. Everyone had basically gotten used to her addiction to coffee. If there was a rehab center for caffeine addicts, Summer would be there. Ms. Guerrero smiled, flipping her long dark brown hair. She walked over to Summer, her stiletto heels clicking on the tiled flooring. When standing over the pale girl, she smiled again.

"Summer Hathaway" Summer said, before the teacher could ask

"Why are you're hands shaking?" Ms. Guerrero asked

"Coffee" Summer said

"I see" Ms. Guerrero said, walking off towards Katie "Name?"

"Katie Brown" Katie said, looking up at the teacher

"Slut" A voice said, quietly

"Shut up!" Katie yelled

"Whoever said that is getting noon detention" Ms. Guerrero said "Now..Sit back and relax. The rest of the hour I need to think about the play. I want no disturbance"

Ms. Guerrero walked back to her desk, sitting down in the chair softly. The class did what she said and didn't say a word. Marta sighed, pulling out her notebook. She had started making a list of what her ex-best friends were now like. She realized how much they had changed in three years. A lot. There had been a lot of changing:

-Freddy: Pimpish. Yet again this year. When is that boy going to learn?

-Katie: Goth/punk-rocker. The same as last year, except she must have let more colors into her style..I see some pink on the shirt of hers.

-Zack: How can I explain how he is? I don't even know yet

-Alicia: Dreg. She is and always will be a pot smoking, cocaine snorting dreg. Harsh, I know. But, it's true

-Summer: Hyper...She really need to cut down on the caffeine

Marta shut the notebook, realizing it was time to leave class. She looked around to see the class anxiously staring up at Ms. Guerrero. She smiled and walked out in front of her desk, sitting on the top of it. Crossing her legs, she cleared her throat.

"So..I've made my decision" Ms. Guerrero "We will be doing a production of the classic movie and play...Grease"

"Grease?" Summer asked, excitedly

"Yes, the classic" Ms. Guerrero said, Summer squealed happily

There were various comments from around the classroom, all good. "Grease?" Marta loved that movie, it was probably he favorite movie of all time. "I should try out" Marta thought, gathering her things and starting to walk out of the classroom. She was so into her thoughts about the play, that she didn't watch where she was going. And she realized, for the second time that day, that she was on the ground. Her books were scattered on the floor around her. But, something else was too. Summer. Marta got to her feet and held a hand out to Summer. She took it and was pulled up to her feet.

"Sorry" Marta said

"No..It was my fault" Summer said, smiling

"No. Mine" Marta said

"Let's just say it was both of ours" Summer said, laughing "So...Are you excited about the play"

"Oh my God, yes" Marta said "I love "Grease.""

"I remember" Summer said, she sighed "I miss the old days"

"Me too..More than you think I would" Marta said "Did I ever say anything to you that was mean or rude..Or like something I said to Alicia?"

"No..Which is why I don't get why we never talk" Summer said "We could still be friends"

"Yeah, we could" Marta said "So..Friends again?"

"Absolutely" Summer said, hugging Marta

"I have calculus next" Marta said

"Ugh..I have Spanish" Summer said, looking at Marta's schedule "We have no other classes together this morning..Whatever. Meet me at lunch. You can sit with me"

"Okay" Marta said "See you then"

"Yuppers" Summer said, walking towards Spanish

Marta smiled and walked to Math. Marta was usually with the 401's at lunch. She sat with all of the geeks. This was because of her brain. How smart she was, she was sure to be the valedictorian when her grade graduated in two years. Time flew by quick and the next thing Marta knew, she was sitting with Summer at the Caffeine Addicts's table. She looked around to see cups of coffee, cappuccinos and espresso's. Summer handed her a cappuccino and smiled.

"French vanilla..You're favorite" Summer said

"And you're favorite is Carmel" Marta said, smiling

"With a little bit of mocha" Summer and Marta said, together

"Sugar!" A voice yelled

"What the..." Marta said, stopping

Marta looked over to see Channing Newfton, someone even more hyper than Summer. She laughed, scratching her head. Looking over at Summer, she saw her again friend preoccupied with her cappuchino.Stirring it with a half broken toothpick.

"Hi, Channing" Marta said

"Marta" Channing said "Oh...You're hot this year"

"Um..Okay" Marta said

"Don't mind him" Summer said, rolling his eyes "He says that about any girl..Especially when he's high on sugar"

"I bet" Marta said

"You're bet would win" Summer said

"I know" Marta said

"All hail the "King of Pimpiness"!" Freddy's voice yelled

Marta turned around to see Freddy dancing around the Hoochie table, idiotically. Eleni Afflerback, the slut was really into this. He was almost giving her a lap-dance. Marta gazed on in disgust, as Freddy came towards her table.

"Oh my God" Marta said "He's coming over here"

"Who?" Manda Sanchez asked, looking up from her drink

"Playa-Playa Jones" Marta said, sighing

"PlayaPlaya? Is that a pet-nameor something?" Summer asked, Marta glared at her

Freddy sure enough made his way to the Coffee Addict table, stopping right behind Marta. His presence made her shiver, she use to have a major crush on him before the band broke up. But, he was with Katie..Her then best friend. So, she couldn't do anything. Freddy put his masculine hand onto the table and looked over at Summer. She looked up at Playa-Playa and sneered.

"What?" Summer asked

"Coffee" Freddy said "I need some"

"Right..And like I would give you any of my precious coffee" Summer said

"You're dumber than I thought you were" Alexis Barber said, smirking

"Um..I wasn't talking to you" Freddy said, glaring "Now..Blondie..Do you have some coffee?"

Marta glared up at the boy. He had just called her Blonde. She couldn't believe he had called her that..It brought back a very strange memory...

Flashback

Marta had been extremely upset. Her parents were fighting yet again and it was really tiring. She was becoming extremely messed up because of them, cutting..The thing she gave in to. The only thing that made her feel better. She had decided to go to Dewey's apartment of solace instead of repeatively slicing her arms up..But, she just had to have one cut. It had been pretty deep, she didn't cover it up..She just let her sleeve drop over it. She didn't care that the blood stain was very obvious...She needed to get away. Walking to the door of Dewey's apartment, she heard a familiar melody.

"Something 'bout the way you shine. When the lights go out. I wanna make you mine. Something 'bout the way it seems. You're alway's here, in my dreams. When there's no one there, no I'm not scared. But, I'm in love..With you" A voice sang

The music was very familiar. It was from Marta's favorite show "Degrassi: The Next Generation." Craig had wrote that song to tell Ashley that he loved her, it was the easiest way he could. But, that obviously wasn't Craig singing. It was a voice she had never heard before. Opening up the door, she saw Freddy..Playing a guitar. Marta smiled, walking closer to him. His fingers strummed the strings perfectly, he was perfect to her then in every way. Freddy looked up to see Marta, surprised that she was there. He quickly put the guitar, which was Dewey's, down.

"Hey" Marta said

"Hi" Freddy said, nervously

"I didn't know you could play guitar" Marta said

"No one knows..Well, you do now" Freddy said "So, I can't say no one knows"

"Yeah, you can't" Marta said, smiling "Sing me something"

"Um...No" Freddy said

"Come on, Freddy!" Marta exclaimed, grabbing Freddy's shoulders and shaking him

"Okay" Freddy said, rolling his eyes

"Thank you" Marta said, smirking

"You are so charming" Freddy said, sarcastically

"I know..Now sing" Marta said

"Whatever" Freddy said

Freddy always gave in to Marta. Even though he had been with Katie, something about the small girl made him nervous..Made him feel different. She was always there for everyone. She always listened to people's problem, seeming to not care about their own. Even though Freddy had a feeling her life was tough. He knew how her parents were, he knew that they always fought. He shook his head and decided to play something.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything, Was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face. She takes me away to that special place. And if I stared too long. I'd probably break down and cry. Sweet child o' mine. Sweet love of mine" Freddy sang, stopping when he saw Marta's arm

Blood. Her arm was bleeding terribly, a small puddle was on the ground where she was now sitting. Freddy dropped the guitar, shocked. What was wrong with her arm? He got up and pulled Marta to her feet, grabbing her arm. Marta screamed in pain, tears misting her aquamarine eyes. He pulled her closer, trying to grab her arm again.

"What are you doing, you psycho?" Marta asked, trying to pull away from his grasp

"What's wrong with your arm?" Freddy asked

"I cut it..I feel and cut it" Marta said, calmly

"Let me fix it up then" Freddy said

"No! It's okay..Seriously" Marta said

"Then let me see it" Freddy said

"No!" Marta yelled

"Yes!" Freddy yelled

"No!!" Marta screamed

"Yes!!!" Freddy screamed ever louder

"Leave me alone" Marta said

"Let me see your arm and I will" Freddy said

"Hell no" Marta said

"Hell yes" Freddy said

"Just...Shut up" Marta said

"Let me see your arm and I will" Freddy said

"Quit being repeative" Marta said

"Repeative? What does that mean?" Freddy asked

"Nothing important..I'm leaving" Marta said, starting to walk off

"No!" Freddy yelled, grabbing Marta from behind

He struggled with Marta, trying to pull up her shirt's sleeve. When at last, he did...Seeing the cut, he let go of Marta and backed away. No fall could do that kind of damage. A thick, clean-cut line went from the top of Marta's wrist and stopped about three inches above that. Marta's eye immediately released tears. Freddy wasn't suppose to see this, no one was suppose to see this. Freddy stepped closer to Marta, grabbing her..Letting her cry harder. Marta placed her head on Freddy's chest, crying hysterically.

"W-why would you do this to yourself?: Freddy asked

"I don't know..It makes the pain go away" Marta said "My parent's fighting hurts..Not physically, emotionally,,,It really hurts"

"I know..I know, it must hurt" Freddy said, hugging her tighter "But, that's no reason to do this to yourself..It's unhealthy. It's a serious problem, Blondie"

"I know..It's terrible. I'm a terrible person for doing it" Marta said "You probably are grossed out now. You probably hate me"

"Marta..If I hated you..Would I do this?" Freddy asked

Marta was confused. Would he do what? But, she got it soon. Freddy kissed her. Full on the lips. her first real kiss, her first kiss had tongue in it..She liked it and hated it at the same time. Freddy was with Katie, not her..This was wrong, really wrong. Marta pulled away and wiped her mouth, glaring up at Freddy.

"How could you..You're with Katie!" Marta exclaimed

"I can keep a secret" Freddy said, grabbing Marta again "Katie isn't that important to me...I like you more"

"Well, I can keep a secret too..But, not one like this" Marta said "Go to hell"

"This is a mistake..A huge on, Marta" Freddy said "Just remember I will always be here for you, Blondie"

"Like I said before...Go to hell" Marta said "Burn there"

"Babe..Don't do this" Freddy said

"Don't call, babe" Marta said

"Fine..I will be here for you" Freddy said, as Marta left the apartment "Always"

Flashback

What a huge fucking lie. Freddy turned into a bastard after the band broke up. Not even talking to one person in the band. Well..He was talking to Summer, so that was different. Marta suddenly realized she had been staring at Freddy the whole time. He smirked.

"What? You want me, Blondie?" Freddy asked

"No..Gross" Marta said, looking at her coffee

"You could of had me a long time ago..You blew it" Freddy whispered in her ear

"You're repulsive" Marta said, glaring very sharp daggers (A/N: So stupid..lol)

"You betcha" Freddy said "I can't blame you for wanting some of this"

"Asshole" Marta muttered

It sent shivers up her spine again. Something about his voice, his touch..It made her weak..It made her feel different. But, that all changed when he walked off. That feeling was suddenly gone. Summer laughed watching Freddy walk away.

"Hell of a pimp walk, eh?" Summer asked, giggling

"Y-yeah" Marta said, looking down at her coffee again

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong" Marta said

"You sure?" Summer asked, walking over and sitting in the chair next to Marta

"Yes, I'm sure" Marta said "It's just..Freddy..He's diffrent"

"I know" Summer said "He is such a jackass now"

"Definetaly" Marta said

"Why did you like daze off when he came over here?" Summer asked

"I was shocked" Marta said "That he would come near either of us"

"I wasn't. He's did it before" Summer said "He tries to get some of my coffee almost everyday"

"Suprising" Marta said, rolling her eyes

"Yeah..I was suprised he even got into my pants" Summer said

"W-what! You had sex with Freddy?" Marta asked, her eyes wide

"I mean, It isn't bad..He was really good" Summer said, smirking

:"I don't know what to say" Marta said, looking over at Freddy from across the room

"Marta...I was kidding" Summer said

"You were? Oh..Okay" Marta said, sighing

"You really think he would want me over Michelle or Eleni?" Summer asked

"You are way more prettier than either of them" Marta said

"Maybe so, maybe so" Summer said "But, Motormouth and Bruiser are the easiest girls I've ever met"

"I know" Marta said "This is kind of gross..Let's stop talking about it"

"You're right" Summer said, sticking out her tounge "Really gross...How about the play?"

"I'm trying out...I want to get a part so bad:" Marta said "Sandy..I would love to be her"

"You could get the part..Marta, you're beautiful..You have a great set of pipes and You can act" Summer said "You will definetaly get a main part"

"Thanks" Marta said

"Marta..You are so hot" Channing said, gazing longingly at Marta

"You already said that today" Marta said, giggling "But, thanks for the compliment"

Marta and Summer laughed hysterically. The coffee was really getting to them. So, was this play. Marta was very anxious for the audition's to come. She needed to get a main part..She needed to.get that mian part...God, this was really freaking her out. She had never been this greedy..Never wanted something so much..Damn, it felt good.

(OMG...This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Lol. I hope you liked this first chapter! Freddy is such a bastard....I know, I know. R&R)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Marta skipped into English/Drama 101, happily. It had been one week exactly  
since the play had been announced and this was audition day. Time for Marta to show  
what she had. She knew she was a great actress and singer, she was just kind of freaked that  
she would screw up and get a minor part. Not a main one. She wanted to be out in the  
spotlight now for some reason. She had just started to crave that kind of attention.  
She walked to her desk behind Katie and sat down. She anxiously waited  
for Ms. Guerrero to talk. The teacher had her long legs on her desk, her head tilted at the classroom. When the bell rung, she put her legs down and sighed.

"Audition day" Ms. Guerrero said, excited "Who's trying out?"

"Me!" Summer yelled, excitedly

"Calm down, Miss Hathaway" Ms. Guerrero said, laughing "Anyone else?"

"I am" Alicia said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Great...Marta are you?" Ms. Guerrero asked

"Yes" Marta said, quickly

"How about you Mr. Jones? Or you Miss Green? Or even you Mr. Mooneyham?" Ms.  
Guerrero asked, there was no answer "Ah...The thing is. You are all trying out for this thing because it is part of your grade. Half of your grade for the year. Ain't that easy?"

There was gasp and moans heard from around the room. Even Marta couldn't  
believe it herself. How could it be half of their grade? This was wrong..Sick and  
wrong. She sighed, slamming her head repeatedly onto her desktop. This didn't bring  
Summer down though, she was too high on sugar that nothing would bring her down  
right then. Giggling, she clapped her hands together, smiling widely.

"This will be so much fun!" Summer shrieked, excitedly

"I'm happy to see someone is excited about this" Ms. Guerrero said, sighing deeply "I'll see  
you all after school in the auditorium"

Marta stared at the board for the next ten minutes..Had class really gone by that quick? Was  
the clock wrong or something? She had no idea. But, at 9:15 AM the class was  
let out. Marta gathered her things, stomping off to calculus. She really wanted to do  
this play...But, at the same time now she didn't. Maybe it was the fact that she had seen  
this as a fun activity. Something she had an option in doing, not something she was forced  
to do. I on! She had to be in a play with her enemies. Most of all Freddy Jones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy parked his arctic white colored corvette in front of Horace Green High.  
Stepping out of the drivers side door, he smirked. On the other end of a car, a girl  
wearing a skimpy pink crop-top, denim low-rising jeans and three-inch pink stiletto  
heels. She walked over to Freddy, putting her arms around him. Another girl slowly  
got out of the back-seat of his car, not dressed as slutty. She went on the other side  
of "King Stud" and rested her head on his shoulder. Freddy is a stud, isn't he?

"Girls, girls..Don't get upset, but I have to go now" Freddy said

"Freddy! No!" Slutty girl #1 exclaimed

"I have to Jessica..I just have to" Freddy said, sighing "It's my fate"

"Well..If you have to" Slutty girl who is nameless said "I guess"

"You get my point, Pansy" Freddy said, kissing her on the cheek "Love both of you"

"We love you too, Freddy!" The two girls exclaimed together

"Right back at you" Freddy said, walking towards the school

"See you later! Call me!" Pansy yelled

"You betcha!" Freddy yelled, rolling his eyes "Yeah, Right"

Entering the school, a bright light from the overly large windows hit Freddy's face.  
He grimaced walking slowly towards the auditorium. He hated this school. He  
hated everything about it. He despised every teacher roaming the halls day-by-day.  
He despised the lunch-ladies. He despised a lot of things, but mostly they involved  
this school. Arriving in front of the auditorium doorway, he stepped inside and looked  
around. He was late. But, did "King Stud" really care? No, he didn't. Walking to the front  
of the rows of seats, Freddy sat down. Sitting three seats down from his was little Marta Hale, he smiled. For some reason he had so much fun making fun of her. Not the jokes way  
of making fun, but a way of his own. Smirking at her, making comments and just  
staring. He could tell she was irritated by it and tried to not looked over at him,  
but Marta couldn't resist. Turning her heads, Freddy and Marta locked eyes. And  
for a split second, Marta was the one who was smirking evilly.

"God" Freddy said, under his breath

Looking up at the stage, he saw Alicia singing. Yep...He had been late. But, he  
didn't care, remember? Yeah. Sighing, he put his head into his palms and listened  
to the rhythmic tone of Alicia's voice, something he knew all too well. Something  
that brought back memories...Things he was trying to forget, he was trying to forget  
how he use to be. On the other hand, Marta was freaking out. She knew she  
didn't have the guts to go through with this. Maybe three years ago, but not now.  
Her courage had disappeared. She was actually afraid. Something she hadn't  
experienced for a very long time. Droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead  
and down her face. Her breathing became more rapid, it felt as if all the  
oxygen in the whole auditorium was being sucked up by some kind of vacuumed machine.

"Sum...I don't think I can do this" Marta said, sucking in air deeply "Oh my God. I can't. I can't"

Summer, who was sitting next to Marta, sighed. Her brown eyes doe eyes full of  
sympathy, she rubbed her tongue against her ruby red lips, thinking. In the years  
she had known Marta, this is the most nervous she had ever seen the girl. It was  
kind of creepy. Summer was the one who had usually freaked out before a  
band performance. She always had to get everything perfect, but she was  
different now. She had discovered that actually, she wasn't that smart. She had  
failed the 8th grade aptitude test. Yes, gotten a "F." That was a grade Summer had  
never seen on something before, at least on something with her name at the top.  
After that incident, she had slowly given up hope. On every dream she had  
developed, ever aspiration. Just given up like a snap of a finger. That easily. She had  
turned to caffeine, mostly coffee to make her feel better..And it did. Coffee had been  
her best friend since the week before, now Marta and her were friends again, best  
friends again and she was as happy as ever. Pulling a stand of her long, sleek black  
hair behind her pale ears, Summer sighed again, putting a friendly hand on Marta's shoulder.

"Marty..You can so do this. You are really talented" Summer said, smiling reassuringly "You  
are going to land one of those main parts, I am absolutely sure of that"

"Yeah, Blondie...You can do this" Freddy said, sarcastically

"You know..I think I can do this" Marta said, standing up "And, Jones?"

"What?" Freddy asked, smiling the fakest smile she had ever seen

"If you ever call me Blondie again...I swear to God, I will rip your head off..With my teeth"  
Marta said, glaring at Freddy

Freddy avoided Marta's stare as she left to go stand by the stage. He hated her when  
she was mad, it was terrible. Worse than Lawrence Tsai high on sugar back in the old days...Marta was like a raging tornado when someone got her this pissed off. She would  
destroy everything in her path on the way to get the person who had made her that  
mad. He wanted to steer clear of how it was when the band was still together. Marta  
sure hadn't changed..Well, not too much. Marta stood at the top of the three-step  
staircase leading onto the midnight-black auditorium stage, smiling confidently. This  
was her time to shine and she got that now.

"Marta? Since Alicia is done and you are just...Waiting at the top of those stairs, you  
can go now" Ms. Guerrero said, smiling politely

"Yes, Ms. Guerrero" Marta said, smiling her biggest smile

Marta walked onto the stage-top and looked at Ms. Guerrero, smiling yet again. She  
scanned the auditorium to see many familiar faces gazing curiously up at her, but Marta  
did not care now. She was completely ready..And for some reason..She had Freddy to  
thank for that. When he called her Blondie, it charged her fuel. Made her want to  
impress him, because she knew she could. She know she could blow his ass out  
of the water. She just had to nail this.

"Okay, Marta" Ms. Guerrero said, sitting on the piano seat "What character will you be trying  
out for?"

"Sandy Olssen" Marta said, straightening her body

"Yes, Sandy. The main character...What song selection will you be performing?" Ms.  
Guerrero asked

"Um..I don't..I...Oh God" Marta said, she could feel it coming back

The anxiety. Oh God...When Ms. Guerrero had mentioned the song, she froze.  
Music...She couldn't sing anymore, It brought back too many terrible memories..It brought  
back that day. Gulping, she tried to speak, but couldn't manage it. Marta had no idea  
what was coming over her, it was something she had never experienced before. When  
she was younger, she was always so eager to sing in front of large audience..But, if  
she couldn't manage right now for about twenty or thirty kids and Ms. Guerrero..  
She didn't know. Summer sighed again, waving her hand in the air. Marta looked  
over at Summer and let out an airy sigh.

"Are you okay, Marta?" Ms. Guerrero asked, concernely

Freddy stared up at Marta and smirked in delight. He was having so much fun  
watching this. So, much fun indeed. He looked over at Summer with an even  
larger satisfied smirk. Summer couldn't believe him, Marta was standing on that  
stage having practically an anxiety attack and "Kind Stud" was smirking like an idiot.  
She stood up, walking over and slapping Freddy across the face, glaring daggers at him.

"Say something...Say something to Marta" Summer said "Maybe it will help"

"Why?" Freddy asked, tilting his head

"Because I said too" Summer said, her eyes glittering evilly

"Fine, fine..Don't Spaz out" Freddy said

"No..You're the one who is suppose to Spaz" Summer said, walking out of the row of  
seats and towards the front of the auditorium

"Whatever" Freddy muttered "Blondie! Blondie! Blondie! Sing!"

Marta's head shot towards Freddy. She smirked and opened her mouth, getting ready  
to sing her song selection. She didn't need the piano..She could sing acappella better  
than anyone in the room, probably. But, she didn't want to start thinking like this. Her  
mouth formed into a "O" shape and the words to her song came out.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the  
first to know, There's just no getting over you...You know I'm just a fool who's willing,  
To sit around and wait for you. But, baby, can't you see. There's nothing else for me to  
do?. I'm hopelessly devoted to you" Marta sang, with tons of energy "But now there's  
nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head. Hopelessly  
devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you"

Marta waited for the response, but there was nothing. Everyone was speechless, she had  
done so beautifully. It was perfect. Every right note had been hit..Just everything was  
prefect about it. Ms. Guerrero's eyes glistened. She knew she had found her star..That  
is it Marta could also act. And she could. Acting was something that Marta had grew up  
with, not as much music though. Her father was in various play, always getting the lead.  
He had been born gifted, as Marta had also. She smiled widely and walked off of the  
stage, going to sit down by Summer.

Freddy was mesmerized by Marta. She was so...intoxicating. So..beautiful. He had  
never really noticed that before...Well, in the last three years that is. Suddenly, all of  
his feelings for Marta came back. Slowly hitting him in the stomach, making him  
want to throw up. But, would he ever be able to tell her this? Um..No. Marta hated  
him. Totally despised Freddy. She had just threatened to rip his head off, was that  
something he wanted to mess with? Um..No. He shook his head, looking up at  
the stage. Ms. Guerrero was looking at him too, waving her arm for him to come up.  
Freddy sighed, pulling his hoodie down to practically over his knees. Walking over  
to the stage, he felt every eye in the room on him. Something he liked. He knew he  
was hot. He knew they all wanted him. But, could they get him? Well, maybe two  
or three could..Summer, Katie or Marta, but that was it. Arriving on the stage-top,  
Freddy stood in front of Ms. Guerrero, waiting.

"Hello, Mr. Jones" Ms. Guerrero said "What part are you trying out for?"

"Danny Zuko" Freddy said "I'll be singing..."Sandy""

"Okay, start" Ms. Guerrero said, smiling

"Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool, what will they say Monday at school? Sandy,  
can't you see, I'm in misery. We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for  
me. Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh  
Sandy. Oh Sandy, maybe someday, when high school is done. Somehow, someway,  
our two worlds will be one. In heaven forever and ever we will be, oh please say you'll  
stay, oh Sandy" Freddy sang

"Bravo, bravo Freddy" Ms. Guerrero said, clapping her hands together "That was terrific..  
Okay, kids. Since all of you have gone, It is time to go. Tomorrow morning I will have the  
final cast list up...Good luck, guys"

Freddy ran out of the auditorium quickly. He was in this school enough, he didn't want to  
be in in any longer. He hoped he got the lead in that play, he was draw to "Grease." It  
was a corny movie, yeah. Only some parts though, he actually liked it. Loved it. Freddy remembered watching "Grease" almost every week at the band sleepover's, it got to  
the point where he had memorized the whole movie. About a year or two of that,  
would make him memorize it. The tape was ruined though, it was eaten by Zack  
Mooneyham's VCR. God! Freddy needed to stop thinking about these things. It was  
not healthy. He had to forget every thing...If that was even possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marta slowly walked into the school, her eyes were halfway shut. It had been a long night.  
Marta hadn't been able to get to sleep, because of the anticipation of the cast list going  
up. Marta was way to anxious. Maybe she wouldn't even get a good part..But, then...  
The list. Her eyes locked onto something in the smack middle of the bulletin board by  
the doors. Standing behind her was Summer and Freddy, both who had just walked into  
the school.

"So..What part did you get?" Summer asked

"Um..I don't know" Marta said

"Look" Freddy said, sighing " I don't have all day, you know. Danica is waiting for me  
outside"

"Whatever" Marta said

Marta put her finger to the paper as mostly everyone who had tried out, ironically  
walked into the building. They all stood around Summer and Freddy. Marta sighed and  
looked at her feet, she was too nervous to look. She didn't know what she would do if  
she got a really terrible part. Freddy rolled his eyes, pushing in front of Marta and starting  
to read the list.

"You're Sandy" Freddy said, smirking "And I'm Danny"

"What?!" Marta exclaimed, starting to read the list

Danny Zuko - Freddy Jones  
Sandy Olsson - Marta Hale  
Betty Rizzo - Alicia Allen  
Kenickie - Zack Mooneyham  
Doody - Lawrence Tsai  
Sunny - Leonard Hawkins  
Putzie - Frankie Massagli  
Frenchy - Eleni Jones  
Jan - Tomika Hussen  
Marty Maraschino - Katie Brown  
Principal McGee - Summer Hathaway  
Coach Calhoun - Markus Lee  
Eugene - Marco Hosey  
Cha Cha DiGregorio - Channing Newfton  
Patty Simcox - Michelle Green

Marta's eyes grew wide. He had gotten the role of Danny Zuko...She had gotten  
the role of Sandy Olssen. That meant..Ick! She had to basically make-out with "King  
Stud!" Gross. Double-gross. Triple-gross. This was totally disgusting to Marta. She  
looked at Freddy and curled her lip in disgust. He was smirking, one of those evilly  
cute smirks. He wanted to pull Marta in, he wanted to make her fall for himself. But,  
did Marta feel the same way? No. Maybe a very tiny bit, like one-percent of  
one-hundred, but that was totally it. Freddy was kind of cute though..Well, kind of.  
His blonde hair was perfectly spiked, his brown eyes laughing..Who was Marta kidding?  
Freddy was a total babe! He was the hottest guy in her grade! Ick. No she couldn't  
think that. Freddy was an absolute bastard. A son-of-a-bitch.

"Hey, y'all!" Freddy called to the cast "Party at my house tonight, only for you guys"

"A party?" Alicia asked

"Yes, a party" Freddy said, mimicking Alicia "Food, music, games, alcohol..It'll be awesome"

"I'll come. What the hell..It'll be fun" Summer said

"Now, that's what I'm talking about' Freddy said, giving Summer a high-five "You are  
coming, Blondie..Forget the past for awhile, have fun"

"I..can't" Marta said, but he was already gone "I am so not going"

"Come on, Marty" Summer said "It'll be so much fun and you know that Marta..It'll be  
no fun without you" Katie said "You're more fun than all of us put together here"

"And since when do you talk to me?" Marta asked "Three years and all you've said was  
a simple "Hi"..Why are you talking now?"

"God, Marta. You take what happened way to seriously. It's over and done with" Katie  
said "You are coming tonight..Summer, we'll go to Hot Topic after school"

"Awesome" Summer said "You have to go, Marta" Summer said, her eyes pleading

"I..God, okay! I'll go!" Marta exclaimed "But, if one weird thing happens..I am so out of there"

"Okay" Summer said, smiling

The bell rung and Marta ran off. She could not believe she had just said she was going  
to Freddy's party. She knew how wild they got, even if it was just the cast. She sighed,  
walking over to her locker and kicking the door in anger..She so needed to do some  
self-pity shopping with Katie and Summer. Make herself look good, make herself  
feel good for once.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
Marta walked to her locker, he eyes locked on the green-and-white floor tiles. She had always wondered how many there actually were..Sighing, she arrived at her locker. Opening it, she saw what came form her terrible organization skills. Already graded assignments crumbled under her workbooks, gum wrappers carelessly sat at the bottom the small, rectangular locker. She grabbed her backpack, shutting the door. End of the day. It was now Friday, the weekend. Smiling at this thought, she looked forward to see Summer, smiling back at her.

"Hey, Sum" Marta said, walking closer to her

"Hey" Summer said one, we need to get to Hot Topic"

"I'm coming, God" Katie said, slamming her locker shut

Katie walked towards them. She was wearing her usual punk-rock apparel, fishnets and plaid. There has always been something mysterious about Katie, since she had moved to Staten Island in second-grade. She was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, but because of how she dressed and just how she looked, everyone was mistaken. Marta hoped Katie wasn't in one of her moods today. She had hated those, she was such a bitch on her moody days. Katie stood next to Summer, cautiously smiling at Marta.

"So..Are we going?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the left

"Yeah" Marta said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder "Let's get going"

The sun was shining. It was the perfect day for shopping. Marta loved to shop and now actually didn't want the thought of Freddy's party to bring her down. It really doesn't take that long to get to the mall from Horace Green, barely four blocks away from the school was Horace Green Mall. Everything was named after Horace Green, a revolutionary war hero from Staten Island **(A/N: I made him up, okay? lol)**. It got pretty pathetic after a while, but Marta really didn't care and no one else did either. Katie looked over at Marta and smiled, she wanted her to have a good time today. By the look on her face, she could tell she was already happy. Even though they weren't friends anymore, she knew how Marta could be. She always use to worry too much.

They trio walked though the swinging door entrance to Horace Green Mall and looked around. Always busy, always filled with people in a rush. They all ironically sighed at the same time, smiling at each other. Hot Topic was located on the second floor of the mall, they took the escalator up and walked to the store. The store's sign definitely stood out from others there. They entered the darkly lit store and started to look around, standing in a group.

"Okay, Marta" Summer said "Time to shop for you"

"For me?" Marta asked, confused "It thought we were all her to shop for the party"

"Yeah..We came here to help you shop for it" Katie said "We need to make you hot"

"Definitely" Summer said, nodding "Now, let's start"

"No" Marta said, shaking her head

"Yes..Now, we are going to get a skirt for you first" Summer said, pulling Marta towards the skirts

Marta let Summer drag her there and they started trying on various skirts. Different colors, different materials, different lengths...But, they all felt the same. Until Marta came upon one certain one, that she just happened to love...It was a black multilayered skirt, with a jagged cut hem, elastic waistband and two corset style lace-up details on the front. She loved it.

"This one" Marta said, holding the skirt up for Summer and Katie to see

"Whatever. It's your choice" Katie said, shrugging

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Marta asked, looking at the skirt again

"No..I'm just saying get whatever you want to" Katie said "Now, you need to pick a shirt and accessories"

"Katie is so right" Summer said "We have to transform you into a total hottie"

Marta rolled her eyes and walked over to the shirt section. There were so many to choose from, so many she liked. Marta just had to choose the right one. So, she picked on that she knew would make her look super hot that night. A Pink brocade geisha corset with six black vinyl insets, black vinyl trim, safety pin accents and eyelet details. She knew it would show some of her stomach, but wasn't that what the shirt was made for? Along with the corset top and skirt, she got some accessories. Black buckle strapped boots, pink and black fishnets, a chain belt and some various jewellery. When she was satisfied with her selections, Marta went into the dressing room to try everything on. Summer and Katie waited, looking at the near-by "Happy Bunny" brand items. They had been waiting for over ten minutes and Marta still hadn't left the dressing room.

"God! Are you okay in there?" Katie asked

"Yes" Marta said

"Are you dressed?" Summer asked

"Yes" Marta answered

"Then come out" Katie said, sighing

"No" Marta said

"Now!" Summer exclaimed

"Okay, okay! Don't have a Spaz attack" Marta said

Biting her lip, Marta walked out of the dressing room. What did Summer and Katie see? A hot, sexy version of Marta! **(A/N: lol, I just had to put something like that)** Katie looked over at Summer, who's mouth was hanging agape.

"Marta?" Summer asked "Holy shit! You look so...Different"

"Is it bad?" Marta asked

"Hell no" Katie said, shaking her head "Even Freddy will be drooling over you tonight"

"Like I want the" Marta said, scoffing

"But, still" Katie said, rolling her eyes

"I guess" Marta said, covering her stomach "I'll buy it"

"Awesome...We'll go to Katie's house and doll you up" Summer said "But, there's something missing"

"What?" Marta asked

"Belly-button" Summer said "You should so get it pierced"

"No!" Marta exclaimed "Ugh..No. Let's just buy this and get out of here"

"Whatever" Katie said

"You say that way to much" Summer said

"I know that, okay" Katie said, sighing

Marta paid for her selections and sighed, dragging the bag out of Hot Topic. The trio rushed to Katie's house, basically running the whole way. They wanted to actually try to hang out for a bit before getting read, well at least Summer and Katie wanted to. Marta stopped, breathing heavily, when she got to Katie's house. The Brown's had always been rich. The corvette driving, manicure everyday type. Except Katie though, she had only gotten on manicure in her whole life, and that was for a wedding. The girls opened walked into the Victorian style home and smiled. This was almost like old times.

"Kathryn? Is that you?" Mrs. Brown asked, walking into the room

"Yeah, Mom" Katie said, with a sigh "I brought Summer and Marta here to get ready for Freddy's party"

"Oh, isn't that nice" Mrs. Brown said "I haven't seen you girls together in a very long time..Well, have fun"

"We will" Katie said

"No drugs" Mrs. Brown said "If I smell any smoke from your room, I'll call the fire department"

"Sure, Mother" Katie said, rolling her eyes

Marta gently sat her hand on the staircase railing, slowly walking up it. She wanted to remember all the times Katie would have co-ed band sleepovers, they has always been so fun. Popcorn, pop, candy, music, movies. By the end of the night everyone was always so hyper. Summer locked eyes with Katie and smiled, there plan was working. They had to make Marta not as paranoid of the ex-band members and they were probably accomplishing that.  
They entered Katie's room, the smell of citrus-fruit welcomed the girls. Katie and Summer plopped themselves onto Katie's bed, which was covered by a velvety red comforter. Marta continued to look around the room though, it wasn't even that different. A new computer and television, but that was basically it. She could feel her ex-best friends energy still circulating through the room.

"Memories" Katie said "I know...They hurt"

"Yeah" Marta said, a small smile forming on her lips "I know they do"

"Hey, why don't we look at my photo album" Katie said "I haven't looked through it in awhile...Maybe It'll be good for us"

"Yeah" Summer said

"Sure" Marta said, sitting down next to Katie  
  
Katie reached under her bed, pulling up a colossal album. On the front was labeled: "My Friends and I...SOR Lives Of 4-Ever." Marta cringed at this, as Katie opened to the first page. It was the first picture the band had taken together, at the Battle of the Bands. Fifth grade. They were so innocent back then, something a lot of them didn't have anymore. Innocence. They had lost that long ago. Marta smiled at how happy they all looked, their young eyes full with excitement, wonderment. The page was flipped to see the trip everyone had taken to New York when they were thirteen. Marta guessed the photos were not in order.

"New York" Summer said, smiling "Those were the good times"

"Definitely" Katie said, shaking her head in agreement  
  
Marta didn't say a work. Her eyes were locked on a certain picture...Freddy had Marta in a bear-hug, the two standing in front of a beautiful weeping willow. Marta's eyes were shining with that same excitement, while Freddy's were full of confusment, even thought his lips were in a his infamous smirk. Something about that picture shook Marta up. A sick feeling filled her stomach, her eyes filling with tears. Biting her lip, the first tear fell.

"Marty..Are you okay?" Summer asked, concerned

"Yeah" Katie said, curious of what was wrong "Is something wrong?"

"No...It's just.." Marta said, sniffling "I miss that. It's my fault"

"Fault? Nothing is your fault" Summer said, shaking her head

"No. I..." Marta said, pausing "Never mind"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katie asked

"Yeah, let's just talk" Marta said "So..Katie. Have you been in any relationship since...Yeah"

"Well..I guess" Katie said "Freddy kind of came back once"

"Are you serious?" Summer asked, surprised "When?"

"Last year" Katie said, sighing "He said he never got over me"

"And you believed that?" Marta asked, raising her eyebrow

"Yeah" Katie said, shaking her head "I still had feeling for him..But, all he did was...He.."

"What did he do?" Summer asked "Did he hurt you or something?"

"Yes. He broke my heart again" Katie said "He was already doing his pimp thing..And, he just wanted to see if he could get me to have sex with him"

"He did? That bastard!" Summer exclaimed

"Yeah" Katie said "And he..And he got me to"

"Katie" Marta said, sighing "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. Ancient history" Katie said "So..Does anyone want something to eat?"  
  
Marta just stared at Katie blankly. How was she able to come back from something like that? How come she wouldn't cry? Katie had never been that tough. She was actually very emotional or at least use to be. Summer smiled and started to say something, quickly stopping. This was not a time to talk. She could tell Marta was thinking about this and could feel their friendship developing once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy sat on his couch, Jessica at his side, nibbling on his ear. He usually liked this, It made him feel even more wanted. But, today it was actually pissing him off. Jessica was way to dumb to get that he wanted her gone. That he did not want her at the party tonight. He signed as she tried to unbutton his shirt, slapping her arm off of him.

"Leave, Jess" Freddy said

"But, we didn't do anything" Jessica said, pouting her lips

"Yeah and that's good" Freddy said, scowling "I am so not in the mood tonight"

"But..It thought" Jessica said, stopping to think of something clever to say

"You thought wrong, babe" Freddy said "Just leave"

"I don't want to" Jessica said

"Damn it! Out! Don't you get that?!" Freddy yelled

"Okay, okay" Jessica said, getting up and walking towards the front door "You're choice"

Freddy inwardly rolled his eye. Jessica wasn't even that hot, not hot enough for "King Stud". Marta. Now that was something hot. She was a total babe or could be if she loosened up a little. He sighed again, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. The house was full of liquor and cigarettes, so he didn't have to worry about that. Food wasn't a problem either. The thing was music. He needed to find his old CD's. The one he use to listen to every day when "SOR" was still together. After they broke up, Freddy had transferred to Rap and Hip-Hop music. The up-in-your-face, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass type.  
Freddy walked upstairs to his house's attic, which is where his CD's were probably stored. Sure enough, Freddy found an enormous box full of his old music discs. AC/DC, The Ramones, Guns 'n' Roses..Those were only a few of what he had. Picking up the box with all the strength he had, Freddy took it downstairs. Sitting it by the surround-sound stereo, he grabbed AC/DC's "Back in Black," CD. "Hells Bells" was the first track, one of his old favorites on the CD. He started singing along with the song, every lyric slowly coming out of his mouth.

Zack walked up to the house, hearing "Hells Bells" he almost smiled. Freddy's favorite or at least it had been. He could still remember it perfectly. Behind him were Katie, Marta and Summer who were traveling in a pack. Alicia and Leonard walked up the sidewalk, their arms intertwined. Tomika, Lawrence, Gordon, Marco, Frankie, Eleni and Michelle followed them. It was ironic that everyone had basically arrived at the same time, I guess they were good at arriving on time.  
Zack rung the doorbell, waiting for Freddy to answer. Marta stood behind Zack nervously. She was afraid of what Freddy might say to her, like he'd call her a "slut" or something, because of what she was wearing. If he did, Katie would kick his ass and Marta would at least get a few good punches at his handsome face, like she cared. Freddy had enough money stashed up for plastic surgery.

Freddy walked to the door to see everyone standing in a line, waiting to get in. Eleni and Michelle smiled widely at him, batting their eyelashes flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes yet again, stepping aside for Zack to come in.

"Hey dude" Freddy said

"Um..Hi" Zack said, raising his eyebrow

When everyone was inside, sitting somewhere in the living room, Freddy finally noticed Marta. Who was wearing something he never thought she would even touch with her hand. She looked hotter than hot, the hottest. He smirked, locking eyes with her. Marta suddenly felt uncomfortable, the way Freddy was looking at her was...Different. It was like his eyes were x-raying her. She shuttered to think of that.

"Hey, Blondie" Freddy said, walking over and sitting next to her "Looking hot"

"Whatever" Marta said, rolling her eyes

"No..You seriously look majorly hot" Freddy said, smirking

"Like one of your whores?" Marta asked, sarcastically

"Kind of" Freddy said, scratching the top of his head..Too much hair-spray made his head itch

"God" Marta said, sighing

"Why don't we actually do something tonight" Tomika said "Try to have at least some fun"

"Yeah" Eleni said "How about playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven"?"

"Awesome" Frankie said, smirking

"I'm out" Marta said

"No...You have to play" Freddy said

"No, I don't" Marta said

"Yes, you do" Freddy said

"No, I don't!" Marta yelled

"Come on, Marty" Summer said "It'll be fun"

"I...Um..Whatever" Marta said, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet only about a foot away "Let's go"

Marta opened up to bottle and took a large swig. Ugh...She couldn't believe she had actually just said that. She leaned back on the couch and waited for her doom.


	5. Chapter Four

"In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two." ----Erich Fromm

Chapter Four:

Marta sat, scrunched up, at the foot of Freddy's couch. She was waiting for Eleni to pick who would go first in the game they had choose to play, "7 Minutes in Heaven". The game of passion and...Passion. Well, not really. Marta hated this game, always had and probably always would. She sighed impatiently, glancing at Eleni. One thing the strawberry-blonde haired girl did not get was why they picked Eleni Afflerbach of all the people in the room, she had usually been terrible at these kind of things...Well, that might of changed..Eleni's reputation and all.

Eleni crossed her legs, her jeans rubbing against her skin roughly. It was very hard for her to make certain decisions, like these of course. It confused her sometimes. She didn't know who would look good going into the closet together. Tilting her head, strands of long golden blonde hair, fell over her face. She squinted her eyes, scanning everyone in the room.

"Hurry up, 'Leni" Michelle said, sighing "I'm getting antsy"

"What a surprise" Alicia said, sarcastically

"Ugh" Michelle said, disgust in her tone "Dreg"

"What did you just call me?" Alicia asked, glaring at Michelle

"Nothing" Michelle said, a smirk plastered on her lips

"Just choose already, Bruiser" Summer said

"Bruiser? What the f-...Never mind" Eleni said, confused "Zack and...Summer. Go in together"

"Why them?" Michelle whined "I could of went in with Freddy!"

"Shut up" Eleni said "Now, will you please go in, you two?"

"Since you asked so nicely. Yes, we will" Summer said, smiling

Summer grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him to the coat and shoe closet, across the room. Zack sighed, his shoes scraping against the wooden floorboards, this was going to be interesting. Summer looked at Zack and rolled her eyes, opening the door to the closet. They both quickly entered, closing the door behind them. That was when they realized their mistake, they had forgotten to turn on the light! Summer's eyeball's scanned the darkness, not spotting even a small speck of light.

"Help me find a light, Mooneyham" Summer said, frantically

"Why? Who needs lights" Zack said, shrugging

"I do...I'm afraid of the dark. Deathly afraid of it" Summer said "You should know"

"Oh...I should?" Zack asked, sarcastically

"God! When did you become such a jackass?" Summer asked, trying to hit Zack. But, missing.

"When the band broke up" Zack said "When did you become such a Spaz?"

"When Freddy gave up his position as one" Summer said, answering Zack's question, quickly.

"Hmm, I guess" Zack said, finding the light

The room suddenly burst with light, everything become very bright for a second. But, when that brightness disappeared, both of the teens could finally see each other. Zack realized how much Summer had changed in three years. He had not really noticed her, he was never interested in her when the band was together. Her long-and-sleek black hair was down straight, the newly dyed red streaked gleaming. She still had the same pale completion and ruby red lips, but had gotten taller. Actually, she was standing past Zack's shoulders. Summer noticed how much Zack had changed also. He looked more manly now, when he use to be lanky and tall, normal looking (A/N: God...How dumb did that sound? lol.

"Hi" Summer said, not knowing what else to say

"Hey" Zack said, a small smile forming on his lips

"So..Since we're stuck in here for at least five more minutes..How have you been?" Summer asked "Me? Pretty good" Zack said

"Yeah, that's good" Summer said, nodding "Still playing guitar?"

"Hell yeah" Zack said "I mean..Yeah, why wouldn't I? I would die without my guitar"

"I bet you would" Summer said, laughing

"Yeah" Zack said, smiling "What have you been up to lately?"

"Drinking coffee" Summer said "Hanging out with Katie and Marta"

"That's cool" Zack said

"Definitely" Summer said, smiling

Summer tilted her head. Zack had the most beautiful eyes. Chestnut brown with flakes of gold in them. Zack looked into Summer's eyes, deep chocolate brown. It seemed like her eyes were smiling from happiness and inside them was something dancing beautifully. Summer shook her head. No, she couldn't be thinking this. This was Zack! Zack Mooneyham! Someone who use to be like her brother, but she didn't feel like that, for some reason, anymore. Trying to back away from him, Summer didn't realize that there was a pile of shoes behind herself and couldn't be stopped from tripping over them. She landed on her back, a boot poking into her skin.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrow

"Yes" Summer said, quickly "But, can you help me up?"

"Yeah" Zack said, smirking

"Thanks" Summer said, as Zack pulled her back onto her feet

"No problem" Zack said, smiling

Summer sighed, looking down at her feet. This was way to strange. Zack and her had barely spoke in the three years and now this. Summer looked into his eyes once again and smiled. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she bit her fingernails, looking around the closet nervously. Zack sighed.

"You don't have to act like this" Zack said "I haven't changed"

"You haven't?" Summer asked

"No...I'm still the same old Zack you know and love" Zack said, smirking

"No...I don't love you" Summer said, smiling "I...Don't know"

"Well, I do" Zack said

Zack smiled once again and leaned closer to Summer putting his hand around her waist. Summer felt his breath on her bare shoulders, she shivered even though it was warm. She was trying to hold it off. She didn't know if anything should happen between them again. But, it was so hard, very hard to hold back.

Summer let into what she was feeling and pressed her lips against Zack's. The kiss was short, a peck. Zack smiled, his heart seeming to beat faster. He returned the kiss, it was a real kiss this time and by the time it was done, Summer wished it hadn't ended.

"That was..Wow" Summer said

"You're 'wow'" Zack said "Beautiful"

"Beautiful" Summer said, a smile smile on her lips

"You are beautiful" Zack said "So are you" Summer said

Before they could kiss again, the door opened. It was Freddy, his arms crossed over his chest. His trademark smirk was plastered on his face, he eyebrow raised. Summer glared at him, while Zack dropped his arms from her waist.

"Having a little too much fun, I see" Freddy said

"Shut up, Jones" Summer said

"Nah..I won't do that" Freddy said "Everyone loves me!"

"Your sarcastic quirks get sickening after awhile, Freddy" Zack said "You should know that by now"

Summer and Zack grasped hands and walked out of the closet, pushing Freddy aside. They walked to the couch, still hand-in-hand and sat down. This was while a now angry Freddy slammed onto the opposite couch, next to Marta. She sighed, scooting away from Freddy. He smirked knowing how uncomfortable this was for Marta, but did he really want her to feel uncomfortable around him? "God...If I like her..Do I actually want Marta to hate my guts?" he though, sighing.

"So...Who's up next?" Michelle asked, winking at Freddy

"I saw that Michelle!" Frankie exclaimed "Unfair play. If they actually like each other, they cannot go in together"

"Is that true?" Alicia asked, raising her eyebrow

"No" Gordon said

"But..I don't think Freddy and Michelle should go in together" Eleni said "I mean, Michelle will be all over him"

"Isn't that the point?" Michelle asked

"No..I don't want her to touch me" Freddy said, sarcastically

"Freddy!" Eleni exclaimed, not catching his sarcasm "For that I'm making you go in with..With..Marta!"

"What?!" Marta exclaimed "He was being sarcastic. Even I noticed that"

"Well, Sarcasm is bad" Michelle said, flipping her hair

"Not to me" Freddy said, sighing

"Just go in!" Eleni screamed "We don't have a lot of time here, you guys!"

"God! Don't Spaz, 'Leni" Freddy said "We'll go in..Right, Blondie?"

"Right" Marta said, her teeth clenched

"Come on" Freddy said, standing up

Marta sighed, standing up and following Freddy into the closet. He shut the door and look at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Marta rolled her eye, punching his arm. Freddy grimaced, backing away from the small girl.

"That's what I get for trying to get some small talk out of you?" Freddy asked

"Small talk? Doing that..Thing, with your eyebrow? You consider that small talk? Right" Marta said, sighing

"Do you hate me?" Freddy asked, not knowing what to say

"Well..Duh" Marta said

"Oh" Freddy said, biting his lip

For some odd reason, when she said that it was like a punch to his stomach. Bye-bye any chance he had with that girl.But...Ah-ha! He'd get her to love him! Freddy suddenly became excited by his "brilliant" idea.

"I have an idea!" Freddy exclaimed

"Um..Okay" Marta said

"An idea! A brilliant idea!" Freddy yelled

"Why would you tell me this? Do you think I care?" Marta asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"Do you?" Freddy asked

"No" Marta said "Anything you say to me is basically not important"

"Well, it's important this time" Freddy said

Grabbing Marta's shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed her. He was trying to make it the most passionate kiss he could manage, but all he did was almost choke Marta to death with his tongue. Marta pulled away from the spiked-hair boy and raised her hand, bringing it to his face.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Marta asked

"Um...I wanted to" Freddy said

"Well, you could of asked me first" Marta said

"You mean..You would of said I could kiss you?" Freddy asked

"No..But, it would of been more..It wouldn't of been as rude" Marta said

"Was it that bad?" Freddy asked "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"Am I?" Marta asked, sarcastically

"I wouldn't know..You weren't kissing me back, bitch" Freddy said, meaning to be sarcastic

Marta's mouth went wide, Freddy had just called her a "bitch." She slapped him once again, glaring and locking eyes with his. She sighed angrily and grabbed his shoulders, kissing the handsome boy back. Marta had no idea why she was doing this. It was either she was pissed off for some reason or she just wanted to..Felt like kissing, Freddy Jones. This made it very weird, but that didn't stop the two from kissing more passionately.

Freddy wrapped his arms around Marta and she jumped up, Freddy catching her. There they were...Marta's leg wrapped behind Freddy's back, her arm's around his shoulder and they were both kissing. The kiss broke and Marta let out a giggle, Freddy smirked.

"Was that so bad?" Freddy asked

"Hell no" Marta said

Freddy's smirked became wider and he tried to step where there was more room, but instead lost his balance. He fell backwards, landing on a pile of winter apparel, bring Marta down with him (obviously).

In the living room, everyone heard the ruckus. It was very loud, even though Freddy and Marta had just hit a pile of winter apparel such as: Coats, boots, gloves/mitten and hats. Summer's eyebrow raised and she almost stood up, but decided not to.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Summer asked

"Marta is probably killing Jones" Leonard said

"No..He's probably getting his way with her" Frankie said, smirking

"Shut up" Katie said, throwing her cup at Frankie

"God, anger management" Gordon said

"How lame is that" Alicia said, rolling her eyes

"Want to give them a few extra minutes?" Summer asked

"Yeah" Everyone but Michelle said, in unison

Back in the closet, Freddy and Marta were still on the ground. Their hair was messed up (Marta's basically) and still kissing. Freddy put his hand on the back of Marta' corset tube-top and was trying to find a zipper or whatever kept this thing on. He gave up after a minute and let his hand slip under the back other the shirt instead. Marta didn't notice this until her shirt was halfway off, that was when she realized what was happening.

"Oh my God" Marta said, getting off of Freddy

"What?" Freddy asked, standing up

"I..You..Us..What the hell" Marta said "I'm leaving"

"No!" Freddy exclaimed, grabbing Marta's arm "Stay"

"Let go of me" Marta said, ready to elbow Freddy in the ribs "Just..Ugh"

"Marta! We were about to..." Freddy said, being cut off

"Yes, I know were were and that is why I stopped just in time" Marta said

"Blondie, just stay" Freddy said

"No" Marta said, getting angry

"But..Can we at least do it once?" Freddy said

"No!" Marta yelled, grabbing Freddy's arm and digging her fingernails into his skin

"Ouch! You Goddamn slut!" Freddy yelled "No wonder you....No wonder you wore those clothes tonight! You just wanted to sleep with me! You stupid whore!"

Marta looked Freddy straight in the eyes, her lips starting to quiver. No...She didn't want this to get the best of her. Freddy could not make her cry by using stupid insults. But, her emotions didn't get that and her tears quickly started to flow. Freddy saw this and his anger vanished. All he wanted to do was get Marta to like him and instead he made her cry.

"Marta..I'm so sorry for saying that" Freddy said, quickly

"No..I'm leaving" Marta said, opening the door to the closet

"Marta! I am really, really sorry!" Freddy exclaimed

"Bastard" Marta said, slapping Freddy again

Walking into the living room, her shirt was still halfway off, but Marta didn't care. She wanted to get the hell out of that house. Grabbing her coat, she threw it on and left the house, without saying a word.

Summer had seen Marta's tear-stained cheeks and her appearance and became immediately worried. But, the changed to anger when she saw Freddy looking even more messed-up. She glared at the "stud" and stood up.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Summer asked, trying to stay as calm as possible

"I don't know" Freddy said

"You don't know? She just left her looking like a wreck! She was crying!" Katie yelled, standing up also

"I did nothing to Marta" Freddy said, putting his head in his hands

"Liar" Summer said "Come on, Katie..We're leaving"

Katie nodded and glared daggers at Freddy. Both the girls grabbed their coats and left the large home. Zack stood up and gave Freddy the finger, leaving the house also. This was sickening, Freddy would of never done this to her when "School of Rock" was still together. He couldn't believe this.

Marta walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She threw herself onto her canopy bed and screamed. She couldn't explain how embarrassed she was. How pissed she was...And how confused she was. Grabbing her electric guitar, she started making up a song. Something about Freddy and how pissed she was.

"Why should I care anyway's? I shouldn't have ever came, this is only leading to shame. I shouldn't cry. Because of this embarrassment, I should really care about it. He's a bastard anyway's. How long will it take me to face him again? Oh...Maybe it'll be the day I kill him. Plotting his death silently in my head. Something that makes me not able to get to sleep. Something that makes me sick when I eat. This is messing up my head, he is already dead to me. But, murder would please me" Marta sang

She sat down her guitar and looked around the room. Okay..That song was a little to freaky for her. Marta didn't really feel like murdering anyone right now. She sighed deeply, grabbing her diary and started to write furiously.

Dear Diary,

Today sucked. I almost had sex with my enemy! How messed up is that? I almost did something..Ugh, with Freddy Jones. Gross! He humiliated me! He called me a "whore" and a "slut." I actually just wrote a song about murdering him, it sucked too. I am really messed up when it comes to these thing. I can admit that to myself, I am way to weird.

I just hoped that tomorrow, I don't make eye contact with that bastard. I have to go..I have a headache for the bottle of vodka I had at his house. I am never drinking again, I just realized even small amounts of alcohol give me headaches.

This Bites,

Marta


End file.
